l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix Clan ancestors
Agasha Hanujito (4 Points) Those who take Agasha Hanujito as an ancestor are blessed with his wisdom. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 27 Agasha Fujita (4 Points) Those who take Agasha Fujita as an ancestor excell in kenjutsu. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 28 Asako (5 Points) Those who take Asako as an ancestor Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 243 gain luck with companions, and have many True Friends. They also inherit her son's wrathful nature, so they have a brash demeanor and if ever betrayed they were Driven they will be devoted to his downfall thereafter. Way of the Phoenix, p. 85 Asako Hanasaku (4 Points) Those samurai who take Asako Hanasaku as an ancestor are cursed with the unquenchable desire to know what everything is. Thei knowledge of the bizarre aid them with Medicine, Poisons, Herbalism, and all lore involving strange events and information. Way of the Phoenix, p. 89 Asako Ingen (5 Points) Those Henshin who take Asako Ingen as an ancestor have a natural ability in solving riddles. Way of the Phoenix, p. 87 Asako Ishio (3 Points) Those who take Asako Ishio as an ancestor are unaffected by fear effects created by Shadowlands and maho. If they play a steady rhythm on a drum, all those who can hear the drum might resist fear, or any mental control. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 44 Asako Sagoten (5 Points) Those who take Asako Sagoten as an ancestor and selected a goal are nearly impossible to sway once they are fixed on the task. Isawa (12 Points) Those who take Isawa as an ancestor are powerful shugenja and skilled spellcrafters. Isawa was a proud man who believed his family's magic superior to all others. He abandoned any who ever lose a magical or scholarly competition with someone who is not themselves of the Isawa family. Great Clans, p. 202 Isawa Akuma (3 Points) Those who take Isawa Akuma as an ancestor are born in the lowest social climates, but are better fitted than average when combating Oni. Way of the Phoenix, p. 73 Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Isawa Tadaka Isawa Chuda (4 Points) Those who take Isawa Chuda as an ancestor have a boundless fury against the minions of the Shadowlands. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 57 Isawa Ijime (-3 Points) Those who take Isawa Ijime as an ancestor are constantly haunted by images of a dark imaginary world beyond the normal realm. This unbalancing "euphoria" lower their skills in dueling and Meditation. However, they are able to glean insight into perplexing situations involving puzzles, investigations, and other 'unsolvables'. Way of the Phoenix, p. 77 Isawa Nimuro (2 Points) Those who take Isawa Nimuro as an ancestor can read any situation with a quick and agile mind. Isawa Norikazu (3 Points, only monks or shugenja) Those who take Isawa Norikazu as an ancestor receive visions of the future at the cost of their sanity. Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Agasha Hamanari Isawa Tadaka (8 Points, Earth Tensai only) Those who take Isawa Tadaka as an ancestor possess extraordinary power over Earth magic, especially when used against the minions of the Shadowlands. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 58 Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Isawa Taeruko Isawa Takao (2 Points) Those who take Isawa Takao as an ancestor have a brash demeanor, but have enhanced Fire spellcasting. Way of the Phoenix, p. 79 Kitsu Taiko (7 Points) Those Lion or Phoenix shugenja who take Kitsu Taiko as an ancestor are well loved by the kami of one of the five elements, enhancing their connection with that element and the use of any spell related to it. Way of the Phoenix, p. 91 Naka Kaeteru (10 Points) Those shugenja who take Naka Kaeteru as an ancestor are well suited to perform Meditation, and their connection with Void is enhanced. Whenever they do not meet the Honor requirements Kaeteru expected, they will loss him as ancestor. Way of the Phoenix, p. 75 Kaeteru was detached from mortal concerns and will abandon any descendent who becomes too involved in worldly matters. Characters Known to Have this Ancestor * Naka Kuro Shiba (9 Points) Those who take Shiba as an ancestor gave are guided while defending members of the Isawa, and they are abandoned whenever they make any dishonorable actian or forsake an absolute, unswerving dedication to the Isawa. Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Shiba Toriiko * Shiba Tsukune Shiba Chikai (6 Points) Those who take Shiba Chikai as an ancestor does not hesitate to sacrifice themselves in order to protect others. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 79 Shiba Gaijushiko (5 points) Those who take Shiba Gaijushiko as an ancestor deal with ease the most difficult social interactions. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 73 Shiba Kaigen (2 Points) Those bushi who take Shiba Kaigen as an ancestor are allowed to spend one year in the Isawa Shugenja school, learning much about spells, magic and the kami giving the bushi a greater aptitude for using spells in battle spirits and bringing the kami to supplement his own strength in combat. Way of the Phoenix, p. 83 Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Shiba Tetsu Shiba Konyo (4 Points) Those who take Shiba Konyo as an ancestor excell in combat. Secrets of the Lion, p. 62 Shiba Kyo (6 Points) Those who take Shiba Kyo as an ancestor share rough perceptions with another individual close to them, as they have a Kharmic Tie. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 78 Shiba Murayasu (9 Points) Those who take Shiba Murayasu as an ancestor possess his remarkable calmness, both in combat and everyday life. This balanced demeanor has a price, when engaged in a fight he never try to reach the limits of his expertise. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 95 Shiba Sakazu (4 Points) Those who take Shiba Sakazuas an ancestor have inherited his confidence in their abilities to prevail even when naked, alone and emptied of thought. Bearers of Jade, p. 94 Shiba Tetsu (3 Points) Those who take Shiba Tetsu as an ancestor have a strong affinity for creatures of the Spirit Realms, who regard him as one of their own. This does include creatures from Jigoku, Gaki-do and Toshigoku. Shiba Toriiko (1 Points) Those who take Shiba Toriiko as an ancestor use to die trying to prevent strife. Way of the Phoenix, p. 80 Category:Ancestors